Silverbird
by TyphlosionTyper
Summary: These are the voyages of the USS Silverbird, a ship in a galaxy on the verge of total destruction.
1. Prologue

In the late 26th century, a new ship was built for Starfleet. Registration – NCC 40030-A. Its name – the USS Silverbird, a Defiant Class Tactical Escort. Within only a few weeks of her plans being drawn, the precarious treaty between the Klingons and the Federation was once again broken. The shattered peace sent shockwaves across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The Tal Shiar rebuilt their forces and prepared to attack the Federation once more. The Dominion followed along with many other species. Soon the balance of the Quadrants began to tip. The Federation was losing the war.

Note - I'm sorry I haven't done much recently. Also, I feel that Endeavour, my old Star Trek Fanfiction was getting ridiculous. So here I am with another one. What was written of Endeavour will remain uploaded but I recommend reading this one instead. I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me a review.


	2. Chapter 1

A young Human stood at the long fence stopping Cadets at the academy from falling into the ocean. He looked up at the enormous Golden Gate Bridge and thought, like many others before, "If it is red, then why is it the Golden Gate Bridge." A Type-9 Shuttlecraft zoomed over his head, landing in the hangar where the shuttles were kept. Another Cadet came over to him.

"Hey Matthew, have you got your assignment yet?"

Matthew nearly jumped. He looked down and to his left at the female Human who had appeared.

"You made me jump, Lucy."

"I thought you were supposed to be impossible to take by surprise."

"Everyone thinks that but that's only because it is obvious they are about to try and jump me or something."

"Well at least you can use that to your advantage if we are about to be ambushed. But have you got your assignment?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping not to get put on a Miranda Class Frigate though. Going on one is just like writing your name in a book of death."

"I know. At least they're being retired, but not without Cadets. I've been posted on one."

"You're joking, right?"

"No. The Miranda Class Frigate USS Alpha. She is lucky to have lasted this long at all."

"Well maybe I'll get better news."

"Yeah, come on. The Lieutenant is waiting for you."

Matthew followed Lucy to a Lieutenant who was standing at the reception desk. She looked up at the sound of them approaching. She knew that Lucy had already checked hers so she turned to Matthew.

"Name?"

"Cadet Matthew Lokas."

"Yes, I have your assignment here. It has a note at the bottom saying that you are to report to Captain Seruk's office as soon as possible. He wants to speak to you alone."

"Yes Mam."

Matthew turned, holding the information card. He read it over.

 _Cadet Name – Matthew Lokas_

 _Captain's Name – Captain Seruk_

 _Ship Name – USS Silverbird_

 _Notes – Report to Captain's office as soon as possible._

"Well I guess I'm off to see the Captain."

"Lucky."

Matthew turned and made his way towards the Captain's office. When he arrived, he pressed a button on a small panel next to the door. He heard a faint whistle.

"Come in."

Matthew walked through the door which opened.

"Cadet Lokas. I believe I added a note to your assignment?"

"Yes sir."

Captain Seruk was an old Vulcan. He was around the age of 189 years old. His hair was greying and his skin beginning to get wrinkled but he still was a brave and noble Starfleet Officer.

"Do you know why you are here, Cadet?"

"No sir, but I believe it is to do with my assignment?"

"Yes, it is. Please, have a seat."

Matthew took a seat on the chair opposite Seruk.

"Let me begin by telling you that the USS Silverbird is a new Defiant Class Tactical Escort. The reason she is special is because of a few modifications. She is equipped with two heavy phaser cannons and a front and rear torpedo bay, like all other Defiant classes. However, instead of the regular phasers, she is equipped with a phaser bank which allows her to fire two beams at once. She has also been equipped with a small hangar which contains four Type 8 Shuttles. This makes her special. This will also be her maiden voyage. But the main reason I called you here was because I would like you to be my First Officer. I have studied your work in the academy and seen greatness in you. I believe you know the role of a First Officer?"

"Yes sir, to advise the Captain in situations and to make sure orders are carried out."

"Good. I believe that is all. You are dismissed. Make sure you are ready at the hangar in one hour."

"Yes sir."

Matthew turned and left. He was nearly jumping for joy but he didn't, just inside his head.


End file.
